Halloween Mischiefs are Worse Than You Think
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: There is something bad about... Well, actually, they're just below Jack on the List. These girls don't care about anything that the elders say to them except for a bad influence. One spirit? What gave you that idea? OC story...
1. I

Opening her eyes the girl frowned. She was slightly sleepy, and became aware that she was being talked to.

You are Sam Shadesprite, spirit of Halloween.

She realised it was the moon talking, and laughed.

"Thanks for telling me, but... Why am I a spirit? Why don't I remember anything?"

She caught sight of her reflection, and gaped. Orange hair was tied in a high bunch, and a purple eye winked from the left socket, with an orange one at the right. She grinned, and sharp white teeth bared in the reflection. A purple dress went to her knees, while a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Green and black striped tights clung to her knees and witches' boots were on her feet.

The water parted momentarily and what looked like her reflection was lifted out, but quickly she realised it was a girl who looked similar to her.

Purple hair in a bunch the opposite side to Sam's, with an orange dress in the same style. The tights, cloak, and shoes were the same, and the other girl's eyes opened. Sam became very interested at this, staring. This girl's right eye was purple, and her left was purple.

"Haine Shadesprite?" She murmured it quietly, and saw Sam near her. Sam stared. This girl was near identical to her, with the same name to boot. They both heard the voice again.

You are the twin spirits of Halloween.

Two hundred and forty years had passed since then, and it was the night of nights, the night where children screamed in fear, ate candy and went around as pale imitations of what the girls knew to be monsters. They linked arms, and laughed at the same time. It was cold, a good night to cause shivers up spines. Stripy legs moved at the same time, and two voices hummed a song barely recognisable as the usually deep voiced 'This Is Halloween' for all its innocence in tone. Of course, if you saw them you would drop that opinion. Their faces held a look of mischief that completely shot any theory of them being sweet young girls out of the water. Ghosts appeared and shook children's arms, or breathed on the back of their necks. The girls heard a laugh and twirled, hand in hand, to see a man with grey skin and amber eyes. The look of mischief grew wicked and they rushed up, hugging him around his waist.

"Greetings, Uncle!" They chorused it with a naive tone, but the elder spirit fixed them with a look of untrusting mirth. They grinned.

"How is the great Pitch Black enjoying the show?" Sam asked, her purple eye winking at the same time as Haine's. No matter that her eyes were wider, it was still unnerving.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Delicious fear is everywhere, so I must admit this is enjoyable." He ruffled their hair and they stood on tiptoe to peck his cheek before disappearing in a whirl of shadow to someplace else.

In York, it started to rain pumpkins, in Paris ghosts sprang from corners, in Castries skulls clattered down staircases. The spirits were well and truly about, laughing in unison and giving everyone a fright, before the children started finding candy mysteriously in their pockets. Clasping each other's hands, they grinned, seeing it mirrored in the face before them.

"This is great, for scaring! Tonight is Halloween!" They chorused it, before feeling a chill themselves and looking up, they saw a blue clad figure flying over.

"Oh, boo!" Haines said crossly. Sam wrinkled her nose in agreement, and turned to her sister.

"Jack Frost." Her tone showed distaste, and a group of bats appeared and started chasing after the winter spirit. Haine giggled.

"That should teach him," she said, and they laughed again, skipping away while above the sound of distress rang out. Why should they care? If Jack Frost made it snow then there would be a reason for cold spots and breezes, hardly something you would want on Halloween.


	2. II

Jack was in a foul mood by the time he got back. He knew that last Halloween had been made hell for him, but he had made the stupid assumption that the Halloween spirit, whatever it was like, would forgive him. Apparently not, as a herd of bloody bats had nearly knocked him out of the sky, though they had not bitten him, which was a relief.

As a Guardian, he had come to check that Pitch wasn't about. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be about anywhere, so Jack now felt safe to go back to the Pole, He wasn't running away. No! He was making a tactical retreat.

... Okay, he was running away, but the alternative was pretty bad, wasn't it? Being persecuted? He had no idea why he had been persecuted, but he had been and it was annoying him.

As he neared the Pole he grinned at the open window that had been left. North had, from somewhere, got the idea that if you didn't leave the window open for flying teenagers they flew away and never came back. Never mind how he had thought that one up, but it worked. Jack always felt like someone was looking out for him when he saw the light reflected off of the ice.

"Hey, I'm back!" He yelled it down the corridor and a few yetis and elves appeared, taking note of his dishevelled appearance and frown. They made noises to the effect that he should find tea and soup in the kitchen, and Jack stomped past them cursing Halloween and all that went with it, aside from the candy.

North peered worriedly around the door of his office, but Jack didn't stop, heading towards the kitchen.

...

Sam giggled into her hands, while Haine did the same. How nice it was to scare the drunks staggering out from clubs, to see them shrink back from phantoms that appeared suddenly in their alleyways, or see children shriek and giggle when something tapped their window. Black cats ran up and down the streets, frogs croaked down chimneys, and the whole town shivered with enjoyable terror. There was just an air of it being over the top that made it exciting to experience. No one noticed as the two girls skipped through the streets, zapping new Halloween stunts over the town.

Cold breezes blew down a man's neck, and turning around he yelled. A skeleton behind him was shuffling cards, offering him one that dripped dark red. He screamed and ran. The next day, he would tell his friends what he had seen and be mocked for believing in ghosts.

"This is fantastic, Sam!" Haine said delightedly, zapping the skeleton away with a wave of her hand. Sam grinned at her, watching as the other girl mirror her actions.

"Pumpkins?" She asked the question rather suddenly and Haine let her grin curve like a scythe as she nodded, before an army of pumpkins rolled past them. People squealed, laughed, running away or among the rolling vegetables. This year it was a good Halloween.

...

North sighed as two names appeared in the list directly beneath Jack's with a pop. The Shadesprite twins again...

Yes, Halloween was their festival, but they took it above and beyond what was expected, each year getting better and better at their craft. Honestly, he couldn't gather why they scared drunks as part of it, but every year they would go all out for this. If they weren't careful, they might attract the attention of the Nightmare King, which would be bad. Very bad.

Jack put his head around the door, munching on something that looked suspiciously like one of North's strawberry Pop Tarts. "Hey, can bats follow you home?"

North shook his head absently, and started to make another clockwork doll even though he wasn't looking at his hands.

"Good, cause I got attacked by a bloody flock of them..."

North frowned. "Language!" Turning around, he tipped his head to one side slowly.

"You were attacked on Halloween by a flock of bats?" So that was the reason they had appeared on the list. They would get coal this year for that!

Jack had already left the room, and North decided to pursue the matter later.


	3. III

**Thanks for my lovely reviews…and favouriting and following.**

Sam and Haine skipped along a wall, hand in hand and laughing at the success of last night.

"Fear was everywhere!" Sam sang out, and whirled her twin around, who giggled, trying not to fall off the wall, but grinned back.

A voice rang out below them. "Hey!"

They jumped, and hovered mid-air in confusion at being spoken to. A young boy was staring up at them. They landed back on the wall, staring down at the kid with slight confusion, before turning to each other and whispering in very quiet voices while the kid stared at them, before sticking their tongues out at them.

"You should have been scared," Haine said, and Sam nodded. He grinned up at them, not quite understanding, before they walked away. His face crumpled, before they turned back and lifted him off his feet.

"You can see us, though, so be afraid…" Sam whispered in his ear, making him giggle slightly from how the voice tickled, before a leaf swirled upwards, taking his attention away from the twins for long enough for them to disappear.

They turned to each other in shock. A believer! What on earth had they caused? A believer meant strength, but also a contract of protection would be formed if they acknowledged that, surely? Their realm was Halloween, and ditto for expertise.

They walked silently along another wall, before Sam cleared her throat. "We should think of somewhere to sleep. I think both of us need rest."

Haine frowned. As they had no home, sleep usually meant climbing a tree and waiting for exhaustion to get the better of them. It wasn't nice, but it had to be done.

"There?" she asked, pointing to a tree that looked stable enough. Her twin shuddered.

"Not in this town. I don't think even in this country after that." Her eyes held a rare seriousness and Haine nodded, both stepping on to air and walking as if it were as stable as ground. It was time to find a place to sleep.

…

Pitch smiled softly and wickedly up at the tree in which he could see two shadows like reflections of each other. His dear little wards, his little fear machines. North's little pest had nothing on them; there were two of them and one of the Frost boy. They were more powerful, and seemed to like him better than they did Frost. They would send their minions to harass the boy with glee, saying he ruined their holiday. Stepping upwards on a cloud of black sand, he reached out a hand that touched each forehead in the manner of a kind grandfather, before one stirred. It was Haine, the one who was less able to sleep well.

"Sh, sleep, my little ward." He murmured it with a gentle smile that held every nightmare in the world behind its sharp teeth, and Haine hugged her sister closer and shut her eyes, the glow of them subsiding under the cherry blossom like petals of her eyelids.

Sam didn't wake, but the sand around her head did like a crow shuffling its feet. No gold sand ever touched their head without being turned naturally into nightmare sand, no dream had ever made them fall asleep at night, no fantasy made them smile in slumber. The Sandman evidently tried every night, but it was a waste of his effort. Pitch's sand would instantly react to the unfamiliar and identical substance, which meant he was stronger for seeing them.

….

Jack flung himself onto the bed, grumbling. A few cuts littered his feet from tiny talons intent on pursuing him, and he would have to ask North to disinfect them tomorrow. It was extremely annoying, as he actually hated having wounds treated but hated the way any scar would turn bright blue in the snow, showing he had clearly been injured.

So, the Halloween spirit. Probably a tall man with a pumpkin for a head. If Jack really thought about it he could imagine a green cape and dashing top hat, but he was rarely inclined to do so. If he had to think about it, it would be after the yearly attack, and he began to hate the image he had of the pumpkin man.


End file.
